mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 0903
Mikey Episode Number: 902 (Prairie Dawn's computer play) Date: Wednesday, December 27, 1989 Sponsors: D, H, 9 Season 3: 1989 - 1990 Writer: Judy Freudberg Director: Jon Stone 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1989 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|At the Fix-It Shop, Maria works on a fan, while Prairie Dawn uses the shop's computer to write a new pageant. Prairie finds it hard to work when Maria puts on some loud, Spanish music. Maria tries wearing headphones, but her singing along disturbs Prairie as well. Prairie resolves to find someplace else to work, when Maria instead gives her a set of industrial-strength earphones that block out any noise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is told that his dog looks thirsty, and says that his dog is a hot dog. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about his first day of school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Prairie has finished writing her play and now needs a cast. Forgetful Jones volunteers, but Prairie is certain that he'll forget all his lines. She tests his memory as part of the audition - if he can remember her name, he can be in the play. She teaches him a little rhyme to help remember and he's able to retain the information, only now forgets that she's producing a play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie's lost the nickel he was going to use for candy, so Shola gives him another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-yo elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two boys peek into a fire house, and write HAT, HOSE and HOOK on the window using their breath. Two dogs come by and wonder what a HAT HOSE HOOK is, but their question is answered when the fire truck leaves the station. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Telly observes Prairie, Forgetful and Elmo reading over the script for her play. He tells Susan how much he wants to be in the show. She suggests he simply ask Prairie if he can participate. Prairie happens by them and Telly poses his question, earning him a role in the show. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A behind-the-scenes look of Paul Simon recording "Bingo" with his son, and the manufacturing of the record it will be on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "A Song from Kermit" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) (Jack Sheldon) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|As preparations for the show take place, Bob asks Prairie if there's anything that Uncle Wally's pet seal, Wolfgang the Seal, can do to help. Prairie reminds Bob there's much to do when you put on a play and wondered what could Wolfgang do? Sully is building the stage, Susan sets up the chairs and the kids are painting the set, none of which Wolfgang can do. He can, however, be a vital part of the show by being part of the audience. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Animal Films: Elk feeding. Music: Robert Dennis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|How Now Brown and the Moo Wave perform the song "Danger's No Stranger." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and a little girl act out different feelings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"¡Él juega beisbol!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "cheese" and get their pictures taken. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: "Dial S for Super Grover" - A little girl named Shirley had plans to play with a friend, Bobby, but she has too much homework and has to cancel. Super Grover arrives to help her figure out how to tell him, but while Super Grover is busy coming up with ridiculous ploys, the girl decides to just telephone him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|The audience forms for Prairie's newest production, "The Computer." Forgetful plays the keyboard (fully able to remember his lines), Elmo plays the screen (though overacts the part) and Telly plays a floppy disk (nervously rushing through his lines). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|Michael and Luci perform "Frog on a Log" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Placido Flamingo sings the "Flamingo Lullaby" to Big Bird and the Birdketeers, who pretend to sleep the way flamingos do. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 6 | style="text-align: center"|Prairie plays the "Sesame Street Theme" on her piano, as her cast members recite the sponsors (though the audience helps Forgetful remember today's number). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide